Jefferson County, Kentucky
Jefferson County is a county located in the U.S. state of Kentucky. As of the 2010 census, the population was 741,096. It is the most populous county in Kentucky and is more than twice as large as the second most populous, Fayette. The county was formed in 1780 and named for future President Thomas Jefferson, who was Governor of Virginia at the time. In 2003, its government merged with that of its largest city and county seat, Louisville, forming a new entity, the Louisville/Jefferson County Metro Government (official long form) or Louisville Metro (official short form). Whenever possible, the metro government generally avoids any self-reference including the name "Jefferson County" and has even renamed the Jefferson County Courthouse as "Metro Hall". Jefferson County is the anchor of the Louisville-Jefferson County, KY-IN Metropolitan Statistical Area. History Jefferson County was organized in 1780 and one of the first three counties formed out of the original Kentucky County, which was still part of Virginia at the time (the others being Fayette and Lincoln). The county is named for Thomas Jefferson, who was governor of Virginia at the time. The last major American Indian raid in present-day Jefferson County was the Chenoweth Massacre on July 17, 1789. Prior to the 2003 merger, the head of local government was the County Judge/Executive, a post that still exists but now has few powers. The office is currently held by Queenie Averette. Local government is effectively now led by the Mayor of Louisville Metro, Greg Fischer. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (4.3%) is water. The Ohio River forms its northern boundary with the state of Indiana. The highest point is South Park Hill, elevation , located in the southern part of the county. The lowest point is along the Ohio River just north of West Point, Kentucky. Adjacent counties *Bullitt County (south) *Shelby County (east) *Oldham County (northeast) *Spencer County (southeast) *Hardin County (southwest) *Clark County, Indiana (north) *Harrison County, Indiana (west) *Floyd County, Indiana (northwest) Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790-1960 1900-1990 1990-2000 2010-2014 }} As of the census of 2000, there were 693,604 people, 287,012 households, and 183,113 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 305,835 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 77.38% White, 18.88% Black or African American, 0.22% Native American, 1.39% Asian, 0.04% Pacific Islander, 0.68% from other races, and 1.42% from two or more races. 1.78% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 287,012 households out of which 29.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 45.20% were married couples living together, 14.70% had a female householder with no husband present, and 36.20% were non-families. 30.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 10.30% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.37 and the average family size was 2.97. In the county, the population was spread out with 24.30% under the age of 18, 8.90% from 18 to 24, 30.40% from 25 to 44, 22.80% from 45 to 64, and 13.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 91.60 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 87.60 males. The median income for a household in the county was $43,789 (2005), and the median income for a family was $49,161. Males had a median income of $36,484 versus $26,255 for females. The per capita income for the county was $22,352. About 9.50% of families and 12.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 18.10% of those under age 18 and 8.80% of those age 65 or over. Communities NOTE: Since the formation of Louisville Metro on January 6, 2003, residents of the cities below also became citizens of the newly expanded Metro, but none of the incorporated places dissolved in the process. The functions formerly served by the county government for the towns were assumed by Louisville Metro. However, the former City of Louisville was effectively absorbed into the new city-county government. *Anchorage *Audubon Park *Bancroft *Barbourmeade *Beechwood Village *Bellemeade *Bellewood *Blue Ridge Manor *Briarwood *Broad Fields *Broeck Pointe *Brownsboro Farm *Brownsboro Village *Buechel † *Cambridge *Cherrywood Village *Coldstream *Creekside *Crossgate *Douglass Hills *Druid Hills *Fairdale † *Fairmeade *Fern Creek † *Fincastle *Fisherville *Forest Hills *Glenview Hills *Glenview Manor *Glenview *Goose Creek *Graymoor-Devondale *Green Spring *Heritage Creek *Hickory Hill *Highview † *Hills and Dales *Hollow Creek *Hollyvilla *Houston Acres *Hurstbourne Acres *Hurstbourne *Indian Hills *Jeffersontown *Keeneland *Kingsley *Langdon Place *Lincolnshire *Louisville *Lyndon *Lynnview *Manor Creek *Maryhill Estates *Meadow Vale *Meadowbrook Farm *Meadowview Estates *Middletown *Mockingbird Valley *Moorland *Murray Hill *Newburg † *Norbourne Estates *Northfield *Norwood *Okolona † *Old Brownsboro Place *Parkway Village *Penile *Plantation *Pleasure Ridge Park † *Plymouth Village *Poplar Hills *Prospect *Richlawn *Riverwood *Rolling Fields *Rolling Hills *Seneca Gardens *Shively *South Park View *Spring Mill *Spring Valley *Springlee *St. Dennis † *St. Matthews *St. Regis Park *Strathmoor Manor *Strathmoor Village *Sycamore *Ten Broeck *Thornhill *Valley Station † *Watterson Park *Wellington *West Buechel *Westwood *Whipps Millgate *Wildwood *Windy Hills *Woodland Hills *Woodlawn Park *Worthington Hills :† Formerly a census-designated place in the county, but, in 2003, these places became neighborhoods within the city limits of Louisville Metro. Politics See also *Jefferson County Public Schools *Jefferson County Sunday School Association *Louisville/Jefferson County metro government (balance), Kentucky *National Register of Historic Places listings in Jefferson County, Kentucky References External links *Jefferson County Clerks Office *Jefferson County Sheriff's Office *Louisville/Jefferson County Information Consortium *Louisville Metro Category:Counties of Kentucky Category:Jefferson County, Kentucky Category:Kentucky counties on the Ohio River Category:Louisville metropolitan area Category:1780 establishments in Virginia Category:Settlements established in 1780